Jenny Malfoy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Draco and Hermione's second daughter starts her first year at Hogwarts...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Jenny Malfoy**

 **Third year Hogwarts student Emma Malfoy watch as her younger sister, Jenny Annika Malfoy enter the Great Hall for the first time.**

It's finally time for Jenny to begin her first year at Hogwarts. Unlike her sister, Jenny is not skinny and she has Hermione's dark-brown hair instead of Draco's blonde.

Sorting-time.

"Next...Jenny Malfoy." says Professor Thomas Johnsen.

Jenny doesn't seem even a tiny bit nervous as she walk up to the podium and sit down on the chair.

Professor Johnsen slowly place the Sorting Hat on Jenny's head.

"Oh, yes...knowledge there is, as well as potential for great power. A good heart and confidence as well. Hmmm, where should we put you?" says the Hat.

"Not Slytherin." whisper Jenny. "Not Slytherin."

"Oh, not Slytherin eh? Why not, sweetie? I sense power in your soul and the house of Slytherin could help you on the path to magnificens, but if you're truly sure...maybe we better make it...Gryffindor!" says the Hat, saying the name 'Gryffindor' out loud so people can hear it.

Jenny smile, happy as can be, when the Hat is removed from her head.

She slowly walk over to the Gryffindor table and take her seat next to Kate Longbottom, her BFF.

"So much fun, you're in Gryffindor!" says Kate as she gives Jenny a hug.

"Yeah, but dad wanted me in Slytherin, but me would never love to be in the same as house that once held wizards such as Voldemort..." says Jenny.

"Aren't your older sister in Slytherin?" says Kate.

"Uh, sure she is, but she's kissing up to dad, ye know? I prefer mom." says Jenny. "There are times when dad scares the shit out of me."

"Jen, are you afraid of your own daddy?" says Nicki Potter, Harry and Ginny's girl, who's also in Gryffindor just like her parents.

"I sort of am, yes." says Jenny. "Not always, but sometimes...he's a bit strict."

"I can understand why that is not cool." says Kate.

"Mom is totally sweet though." says Jenny with a cute smile.

"Yeah, she'll be happy when she finds out that you're in Gryffindor just like she was." says Nicki.

"I know. Mommy will be super-happy." says Jenny.

"Aunt Mione is such a cool woman. Powerful, but sweet." says Nicki.

"Yeah, totally!" says a happy Jenny.

"Oh yes, she's amazing!" says Kate.

"Tomorrow I have to send an owl-message to mom and tell her that I'm in Gryffindor." says Jenny.

"I already know." says Hermione as she suddenly walk up to her youngest daughter. "Jenny...congrats on becoming a Gryffindor-student."

"Mom!" says a very happy Jenny as she get up from her seat and gives Hermione a hug.

"I wanted see you being sorted so I came here." says Hermione.

Even though they have seen Hermione in real life before, both Kate and Nicki get a little starstruck.

"Mom, will dad be mad at me for not being in Slytherin like Em is?" says Jenny.

"Of course not, dear. And if he were, I'd give him a piece of my mind, for sure." says Hermione.

"Awesome." says Jenny.

Hermione walk over to the Slytherin table to talk to Emma.

"Emma, promise to be nice to your little sister even though you're not in the same house." says Hermione in a serious tone.

"C'mon, mom! Ye know that I'm a good girl. I may be in Slytherin, but that doesn't make me a dark arts girl." says Emma. "I'll be nice to Jen, I promise."

"That's good. Have a great week. Bye!" says Hermione as she leave the room.

"Bloody fuckin' Gryffindor-hooker!" says a Slytherin girl about Hermione.

"That's my mom, you freak!" says Emma as she throw some food on the other girl.

"Sorry..." says the other girl, suddenly not very sassy anymore.

"Ah, better." says Emma, in a voice similar to Hermione's when she was a teen.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Jenny and Kate are still talking.

"I look forward to our first class tomorrow." says Jenny.

"So do I. Hogwarts is awesome." says Kate.

"Is that famous witch who were here your mom? So cool." says another first year Gryffindor girl as she walk up to Jenny.

"Yes. Hermione is my mother." says Jenny.

"Really? Then I must hang out with you sometime. OMG, you're Hermione's daughter. So cool to have such an amazing mom." says the girl. "I'm Della Jones, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jenny Malfoy. Pleased to meet you too." says Jenny.

A number of months later, Emma and Jenny goes back home for Christmas.

"Emma, Jenny...have you girls been good at school...?" says Hermione when her 2 daughters enter the Malfoy home.

"Yes, mom." says both Emma and Jenny.

"Ah, there are my amazing Slytherin daughter and her Gryffindor sister." says Draco when he sees his daughters.

"Daddy!" says both girls as they run over to Draco and gives him a hug.

"Everyone, dinner's on the table." says Hermione as she walk towards the dining room.

"Yay!" says Emma and Jenny.

"Go put your school-bags in your rooms and get clean before dinner." says Draco to his daughters.

"Yes, father." says Emma and Jenny.

"Please go easy on them, they are still young." says Hermione to Draco.

"When I was their age, my parents had me act like nobility." says Draco.

"I don't want my daughters to grow up to be sassy and egocentric." says Hermione.

"Mione my love, you don't have to worry about that. Em and Jen have got your personality." says Draco.

"Do they really? I'm afraid that some of the other Slytherin girls have a bad influence on Emma." says Hermione.

"Emma is a powerful young lady. She can protect herself from those who might try to win her over to their side." says Draco.

"I hope so. I want my girls to be safe." says Hermione.

"I want that as well, Mione." says Draco.

20 seconds later, Emma and Jenny comes back downstairs, both have changed clothes and washed their hands.

"What are we having for dinner?" says Jenny.

"Lobster and rice." says Hermione.

"Awesome! My favorite." says Emma.

"Why not pancakes...or maybe pizza?" says Jenny.

"That's no real dinner, sister." says Emma.

"Girls, be nice to each other." says Draco.

"She bloody started it, dad." says Emma.

"No, she did." says Jenny.

"Girls, do as your father tells you if you want to open Christmas presents tomorrow." says Hermione.

Emma and Jenny stop being angry at once and takes their seats by the dinner table.

"So, that's better." says Hermione with a tiny smile.

The next morning when the sun shine through the window, Jenny wakes up.

She pull on her clothes and run downstairs to the living room and finds presents under the tree.

"Yay!" says Jenny when she finds some presents with her name on them.

She open one of them and smile when she sees that it's the red dress she wanted so much.

Her other presents are: a custom-made case gor her wand, a pink teddy bear, a spell-book and a small crystal ball. Jenny is very happy.

 **The End.**


End file.
